


La Petit Mort

by chekovthechosen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, hoo whee they're having a good time lmao, i googled it, i guess, i think it's, whoa there buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekovthechosen/pseuds/chekovthechosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki loses a bet to Tsukiyama - the punishment? He has to be fucked any way Tsukiyama wants, this including any weird bullshit he normally wouldn't dare to pull. Oh, the horror. Even the kagunes got involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Petit Mort

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to just be normal smut I guess but I got a request to add in the omorashi and I thought "why not" so here we are. My first porn piece so please treat me kindly! I don't do these often on account of it just being a kind of writing that doesn't flow naturally to me, it's far more descriptive and physical than emotive/conversational. Good practice though!

“Kaneki-kun,” The man breathed, trailing an elegant hand down his lover’s waist. “Kaneki-kun, have you been a bad boy? Hm?”

 

Crying out with pleasure as Tsukiyama’s fingers brushed against his rapidly hardening cock, Kaneki could only gape and moan. Sucking in his breath in a moment of determination, he glared at him coldly and growled, “Shut up, you worthless fucking gourmet.”

 

“But Kaneki-kun, you’re so strong and evil, couldn’t you try harder to hurt me?” Tsukiyama grinned vilely. “Stop me if you don’t want it.” With that, he hooked a finger around the hem Kaneki’s underwear and pulled downwards, sliding it down to his knees. “How cute, you’re already hard. Remember, Kaneki-kun, you agreed to this.” And quietly, probably to himself, he added, “You really are tiny here. So sweet.”

 

He dropped to his knees and leant forward, planting a tender kiss on the base of his dick. Dragging the tip of his tongue downwards, he reached out and held Kaneki’s penis up to lick the dripping precum off its edge.

 

“Ah,” He moaned, closing his eyes in bliss, “What a wonderful taste this is, Kaneki-kun. You truly are a mira - ”

 

At that point Kaneki lashed out, the front of his boot firmly connecting with Tsukiyama’s stomach and sending him flying to the other end of the room.

 

“Don’t be so goddamn creepy about it. I’ll fucking end you.” He spat, covering his face. His whole body was throbbing intensely with heat, heart thrumming wildly in his chest.

 

Just earlier, Hinami-chan was sitting with them at the coffee table, colouring in a small sketch of Touka-san and herself holding hands. It was a sweet enough drawing, but the conversation made him swell with bitterness. Worse still, it was a childish bitterness.

 

“Say, big brother,” She had said, “you’re really sweet!” Beaming, she continued, “You’re so sweet, I bet you couldn’t make anyone cry. You’re the best ever!”

 

Sensing an opportunity, Tsukiyama had risen from where he splayed himself languidly on the couch and strode over to Kaneki.

 

“I bet,” He whispered, “You can’t make me cry.”

 

“You really want to try me?” Kaneki’s eyes darted angrily to meet his gaze. “I’ll pummel you into dust and mix you into my morning coffee.”

 

“Hehe, always the height of wit, my darling.” Tsukiyama’s features swam with mirth. “However, if you fail to make me shed a tear after ten minutes, you,” This he said with a sly glance Hinami’s way as he dropped his voice to a bare whisper pressed up against Kaneki’s ear, “Have to let me fuck you however I want.”

 

“I knew you were a dirty bastard.” Kaneki grimaced, getting up reluctantly. “You won’t win anyways. Besides, I wouldn’t care either way.”

 

“You sure of that?” Tsukiyama had chuckled as they left the room and Hinami-chan waved goodbye, asking them to come back in time for dinner.

 

He’d lost. Kaneki lost. No matter what he fucking did to him, as brutal as he could be without crossing the line and killing him, the asshole had just kept his leering smile on. Occasionally, he would yell in pain or his face would contort with the agony, but he refused to cry. Not even after the time had extended to five minutes over the allotted amount.

 

And now he was stuck letting Tsukiyama play out his disgusting kinks on him. Admittedly, he had been watching him for a while. Good-looking and suave, it was not long until Kaneki began having dreams of him. Rather… unsavoury dreams. He would wake up drenched in sweat and arousal, warm cum seeping through his boxers. Fucking shameful.

 

He didn’t want to admit it though. That secretly, he wanted this. The words would not ever come out of his mouth, dried and shrivelled up inside his throat. An ancient riverbed of truths, things he would never dare to say now for the fear of confessing his weakness. His weakness being that he wanted Tsukiyama to fuck him into the dirt, push him to the limits and beyond, break Kaneki beneath him. Kinks, huh.

 

Although all of those things were relevant and real issues, they were the least of his problems now. His primary concern was: he really needed the bathroom. Okay, so was probably an even sillier thing than the whole fandango with the bets, but yes, he hadn’t visited the bathroom in a while. He felt like he almost couldn’t bring himself to say it, just because of how awkward it would be. But he’d have to, and he did.

 

Tsukiyama had crawled back over happily, like some kind of dog, and was about to take up his prize again with nothing less than a: “Kaneki-kun, you’re so _méchant!_ _Vabbè_.” And a shrug of the shoulders.

 

“Wait. Stop.” Kaneki intoned, and Tsukiyama looked up, his hand frozen in the air where it was going to reach out and grab his cock again. “I’m going to go take a piss first.”

 

“Ohoho, you’re not going anywhere.” Annoyingly, a smirk spread across his face. “Move forward a bit.”

 

“What the fuck? I just need to piss!” Kaneki snapped furiously.

 

“You have to let me fuck you however I want.” Tsukiyama pointed out. “Don’t go back on your word now.”

 

“I didn’t expect this! What are you going to do when I pee all over your ugly face?”

 

“How nasty of you! I’m not ugly.” Tsukiyama whined. “And you don’t have to be gross about it. It’s just what I wanna do.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“So are you going to break your promise?”

 

Relenting, Kaneki finally muttered, “…No.”

 

“Then move forward a bit.”

 

Compliantly, Kaneki stepped out from where he was pressed up against the wall and Tsukiyama stood, sliding behind him. Suddenly, he could feel cold hands wandering down the curve of his back and stroking the nape of his ass.

 

To be completely honest, Kaneki nearly pissed himself right then and there. The pleasure suddenly coursing through him made his cock twitch, and he had to use all his willpower to retain what was left of his pride.

 

“Please let me go pee.” He requested again, hoping for a change in answer. Instead, Tsukiyama took his hands and held them up. Then he produced some heavy metal chains, winding the cold steel around his hands and attaching them to two equally strong links coming out of the wall.

 

“Kaneki-kun, don’t look so alarmed. You can break out at any time.” He smiled, his eyes roaming Kaneki’s body.

 

Gritting his teeth, Kaneki lamented his decisions of the past few hours. If he freed himself from the bondage now to go and piss, it would be even more blatantly going back on the bet rather than simply walking out. This required active resistance – something which he had agreed not to display.

 

“What’re you going to do now?” He growled, jerking his head away to flick a stray lock of hair from his face.

 

Laughing charismatically, Tsukiyama simply replied, “Why, I’m going to wait for as long as it takes.”

 

And he did. Kaneki tried yelling at him once or twice, with a few idle threats mixed in, but it didn’t do much. Instead, the bastard started to file his nails. What felt like an excruciating eternity passed before he spoke up again.

 

“Y’know,” He put the nail file down on the ground beside where he sat, cross-legged. “I might as well get ready while I wait for you.”

 

“Ready for what? Hell? The trash collectors?”

“ _Tr_ _è_ _s bien_ , Kaneki-kun. Your humour is perfectly on target, as always.”

 

“You’re disgusting. Teach me how to say that in French then.”

 

“Ah, well,” Tsukiyama let his long fingers creep down to his pant zipper and stroked the interlocking metal teeth once, twice. “ _Vous êtes écœurant.”_

 

“Tch.” Kaneki spat, trying to pretend that none of this bothered him, though he could nearly feel the hot piss burning at the tip of his cock.

 

“Oh, Kaneki-kun, a new book came out the other day, by the way. Would you like to go and pick it up with me?” He asked casually, sliding the button of his boxers open with a slender thumb. “I have a membership card, 20% off.”

 

“You’re rich anyways. Does it really matter?” The boy gulped, trying to avert his eyes seemingly out of disgust, but they both knew it was for an entirely different reason.

 

“Never mind then. You can have it, if you’d like.” His hand snaked into the fabric slit, fingers poised as they dragged his dick out carefully.

 

 _Damn,_ Kaneki thought, _he’s not even half hard._

“I don’t want anything of yours.” It was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate on holding back.

 

“Sure.” Tsukiyama returned coyly, looking down for a moment as he smiled to himself. When he looked up a moment later, his eyes had turned black, two blood red irises glinting devilishly.

 

The way they shimmered and glittered reminded Kaneki of the cursed jewels he’d read about once, how they brought the wearer nothing but misfortune. But in their greed and lust for the beauty and lustre of the precious stones, they waved those warnings away. Was he about to do the same, fall into Tsukiyama’s eyes and never come back, another missing case for the files?

 

“What are you up to?” Kaneki looked down on him with a steely, cold glare. “You filthy pervert.”

 

“That’s so mean.” Tsukiyama purred, but the vibration of his voice was lost in the sounds of rupturing flesh as his _kagune_ burst to life. “I’m just being innovative.”

 

Swaying as he pushed himself to his knees with one hand, Tsukiyama bent himself over on all fours. He was posed in such a way that Kaneki could see most of everything, the gross man’s face, which looked weirdly ecstatic, the twin rounds of his ass, the way he had his dick cupped in one hand that had the elbow supporting his weight.

 

“That looks like an unnecessarily painful way to jerk off.” He mused. “You’re just making more trouble for yourself, you know.”

 

“I’m sure it’s worth it, Kaneki-kun.” He said smoothly, dragging his fingers up and down his member.

 

“Maybe you should actually, I don’t know, stroke it properly?” Kaneki rolled his eyes. “That might help.”

 

“It’s fine…ha… Kaneki-kun,” He panted a bit, his face already starting to flush. “I just need to think of you. And there you are, magnifique! You look splendid.”

 

“D-disgusting!” He blushed a rosy scarlet, taken a bit off guard by the comment.

 

“Nnh… Ah!” Tsukiyama moaned wantonly, gripping his cock and dragging his hand up and down it roughly, movements heavy and desperate. “I… you… I want to touch you, Kaneki-kun.”

 

“Too bad.” Kaneki forced out, but the words sounded broken and weak, even to him. Shit. He could feel the atmosphere start to change as he played right into Tsukiyama’s hands.

 

“You’re so gorgeous.” He said with a voice that made heat pool into Kaneki’s gut, tingling and tickling.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” He commanded, and Tsukiyama nodded. “I don’t want to hear another word out of you.”

 

“As you say.”

 

A moment passed and all you could hear was the soft slap of skin rubbing together. Then, Tsukiyama resumed his amorous groans, much louder than before. Incoherently, he called out and whined and tensed and writhed. Somehow, this seemed worse to Kaneki, as if the asshole had found a way of winning in his defiance.

 

Listening to this, Kaneki felt a sudden surge in his groin and he looked down immediately to check. His dick was standing to attention, curved nicely with his arousal. The tip was stained pink, trembling with the knot in his stomach that kept it from dripping any more of the precum that had welled up, beaded like fine pearls across the slit.

 

Tsukiyama must have noticed this and seen Kaneki’s distress, because he smirked cruelly and prepared himself for the final push – it wouldn’t take much; Kaneki was close enough to it anyway.

 

“Let me go!” Kaneki teared a little then, not from pain and not fully from his shame, but because as his dick pulsed, it came closer and closer to leaking, and so did the salt in his eyes.

“Kaneki-kun, then you can just leave.” Tsukiyama raised a well-shaped eyebrow. “You know you can. Why are you still here?”

 

“B-because…” He averted his gaze to the ground and let the truth crawl out between his lips like some despicable creature he’d been harbouring for far too long. “I… w-want you… to fuck me.” As the sentence progressed, it had become quieter and quieter, but thankfully, Tsukiyama had been listening intently, completely enraptured by this confession.

 

“Just wait a moment, Kaneki-kun. I need you to go to the bathroom first, of course.” Tsukiyama’s eyes narrowed a bit as he beamed. “And I have just the thing for it.”

 

It was then that he finally revealed why he had summoned his kagune – slowly, but surely, he guided it to his ass and pressed the tip against the expensive fabric of his trousers. Carefully, he pushed the end of it to his anus, circling around it and sliding it in ever so slightly. It wasn’t that far at all, probably to avoid ruining the pants, but a jolt of arousal gripped Kaneki suddenly, causing his hips to buck forward eagerly. He could feel it; the piss was coming up to the surface now. It was some kind of indescribable pleasure, almost like the height of a climax.

 

He could see Tsukiyama’s eyes flash happily, taking in the sight of the first droplets dribbling over the edge of Kaneki’s penis, dripping onto the floor and rolling down his length and onto his balls.

 

“Tsukiyama-san,” He whimpered, “Please look away, Tsukiyama-san. I’m trying to hold it back but I can’t anymore, I can't.”

 

“That’s fine, Kaneki-kun.” He hummed, pleased with himself. Still, he kept those twin rubies trained on Kaneki, roaming his body hungrily, raking his gaze up and down his image.

 

With a small cry from Kaneki, the urine burst forth in an arc, spraying out wildly and splattering the ground damply. Tsukiyama didn’t even move from where he was, seemingly unperturbed by this, even when some of it scattered out onto his upper body, dripping off his fringe and forehead. He just waited as Kaneki shook, letting out a few more spurts before ultimately finishing. Then he sat back up and retracted his kagune, retrieving a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbing at his face.

 

“I hate you.” Kaneki muttered.

 

Chortling, Tsukiyama said, “But you enjoyed it, didn’t you? You’re so close to coming now, Kaneki-kun.”

 

“I thought I told you to shut up?”

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’ll give you your treat now, but I have to clean you up first, okay?”

 

“Fuck you. And shut up.”

 

Stumbling over by shuffling one knee in front of the other, Tsukiyama made his way over to Kaneki’s side. There he began to gently wipe at the rivulets of water that had streamed down Kaneki’s legs. Caressing his thighs, he softly cleaned their insides and down to his ankles, even between his toes. Finally, he rubbed Kaneki’s dick from the base up, then dragged the cloth over his ball sack.

 

“All clean now!” He proclaimed good-naturedly, planting a kiss on the jut of Kaneki’s hipbone. “Your skin is so smooth, Kaneki-kun.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Get to it.” Kaneki jerked a thumb to his ass.

 

“Gladly.” Tsukiyama’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he scrambled to get behind him. “I’ll prepare you, Kaneki-kun, no worries.”

 

“Fine.” He attempted to behave as nonchalant as he could, but he was burning up inside. “Make it quick though. Don’t waste my time.”

 

“I assure you,” Tsukiyama said as he produced a bottle of lubricant. “I won’t.”

 

With that, Kaneki could hear a distinct squishing noise as Tsukiyama squeezed some of it out onto his hand. Ah, if that wasn’t a mood ruiner. However, Tsukiyama seemed oblivious to this, as he kept silent.

 

“Are you trying to find the meaning of life in that lube? Hurry the fuck up!” Kaneki demanded. He was painfully hard, and he needed Tsukiyama to fuck him, and fast.

 

“Nothing. Not at all. Nope.” Tsukiyama produced three responses as he pushed his finger up to Kaneki’s opening. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“Yes, fucking yes, just _hurry up!”_

 

“Okay.” He said, and forced it in past the clenching ring of muscle. Once he had it in up to the knuckle, he slid it back out and jammed it quickly back in again, savouring the moan this elicited from Kaneki. He did this a few more times before adding another finger, then another, until after heavily finger-fucking him, he was poised and ready to insert the rest of his right hand. “Are you ready for this, Kaneki-kun?”

 

“YES!” He yelled angrily, clenching his fists. Calming down, he continued, “J-just do it.”

 

“Sure.” Tsukiyama shrugged, shoving his whole hand in. Kaneki gasped audibly, tossing his head back and quivering uncontrollably. Spying the way he rutted his hips against the air, Tsukiyama asked, “Would you like me to free you?”

 

“… Yes please.”

“I’ll do it after I’m done here. Or you can break them yourself, you know.”

 

Grunting indignantly, Kaneki jerked his arms down with a decided force, snapping the chains effortlessly. Glaring at Tsukiyama he said, “Change position then. I’ll go up against the wall.”

 

Contemplating this, he stared him dead in the eye as he pressed his arm in up to the elbow. There was a short quiet as Kaneki huffed and puffed. Then, eventually, he replied, “Yep, let’s do it.”

 

Unceremoniously, he drew it back out again; relishing the low whine Kaneki gave at the loss of something filling him. They shifted about hastily, clumsily, in their thirst to continue. Only moments later, they were back at it again, with Kaneki holding himself up on the wall with one hand, the other working hard at milking his cock.

 

Chuckling, Tsukiyama stroked himself, rubbing the lube onto his dick lazily. After a while, he sensed Kaneki’s impatient aura that spelled imminent death if he didn’t _hurry up._ Sighing, he stretched Kaneki once or twice just to make sure he was ready.

 

“You good to go, _fleur_?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Staggering to his feet, Tsukiyama weighed his member in his hands, contemplating how exactly he should enter Kaneki. Suddenly, the flesh on Kaneki’s back rippled and his kagune appeared with a sickening sound, stretching and twisting out magnificently. Two of them reached around Tsukiyama, grabbing him and slamming him into Kaneki as the other two pulled his asshole wide open.

 

“Ah!” Tsukiyama exclaimed, and he snickered after getting over his initial shock. “ _Merci_. I’m afraid I was a bit too slow, thank you for being so… forward.”

 

“Just fuck me and I’ll give _you_ a treat too.”

 

Tsukiyama complied, snapping his hips backwards and forwards, thrusting sharp and deep as he pulled in and out. Each and every time, he managed to hit far inside Kaneki, brushing against a part of him that made him see fireworks and almost made him start to convulse with the immense pleasure. Gasping for air, he shot a look over his shoulder at Tsukiyama as the kagune snaked backwards and over to his ass.

 

“Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama asked confusedly, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on back there while diligently keeping up his pace and power.

 

“Keep working.” Kaneki stared straight ahead at the concrete. Manipulating the tendrils, he made the bottom left one pierce through the precious cloth that Tsukiyama was so concerned about earlier. All of them appeared to want something to do as well, so as the first one began to worm its way inside Tsukiyama, the others wound about his thighs and traced the curved of his back.

 

“Oh, Kaneki-kun!” He cried, moaning his ecstasy for all to hear. “Nngh, oh, I’m going to…”

 

“What, _fortissimo_?” Kaneki sneered. He’d fallen into rhythm with him, shoving backwards in time to get it the furthest and pulling away from each other in sync. Even the _kagune_ was following their pattern too, fucking Tsukiyama brutally. “Please. You’re the mature one here.” He was joking, but he could feel it too, building up in waves that he couldn’t detect until then.

 

“Let’s do it together, Kaneki-kun.” He choked out, bucking faster and harder, the intervals where they were empty growing shorter and shorter.

 

Calling out in unison with Tsukiyama, a whiplash of pure bliss cracked against Kaneki and released an explosion of white-hot joy in his mind like a flash bang. Violent pleasure ripped through him, blooming and spreading, radiating through his being.

 

Evidently Tsukiyama was experiencing the same, for he jumped and twitched much more than Kaneki did, and as he was let down from this great height, he shivered with exhaustion like a brittle blade of grass in the wind.

 

“So,” Kaneki finally broke the thick myriad of heavy breathing and leftover groans. “No more bets.”

 

“Nothing but bets.” Tsukiyama leant forward and laughed through his tiredness, kissing Kaneki’s back tenderly with a warm breath. “I love you, Kaneki-kun.”

 

“Yeah… same, I guess. But I can’t be held to that.”

 

“You bet?”

 

“I bet.”

 

They smiled together, Kaneki could feel Tsukiyama’s lips quirk against his exposed skin. It couldn’t really hurt that much to gamble anyways.

 

It seemed… he had a knack for it.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
